That Immortal Girl
by ifandonlyif
Summary: Olivia's a Goddess. Oneshot. Birthday fic for Livvy and Ren!


Hello! Here is a one shot I've written based on prompts (styrofoam peanuts, Jersey Shore and a policeman) by Bex (chocolatechipdelerium) for Livvy (entwined leather) cause her birthday is soon and Ren (xfighterplane) who I totally just realized mid typing this has a birthday today (i think). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Goddess. God-is. n. 1. A female god or deity. 2. a woman of extraordinary beauty and charm. <em>_3.__a greatly admired or adored woman._**

If Josh had to describe Olivia Ryan in that moment, he'd say she was the second definition. Her butterblonde hair fell down her gentle shoulders and back in soft waves as she leaned back on her elbows and dangled her toes in the water. He could detect the twinkle and shine in her clear blue eyes even though her gaze was cast up at the stars. Her emerald green silk dress seemed sort of out of place, but then again, so did his tux. Josh shifted his position, sliding his legs over the edge of the dock like she had, causing it to break the simple silence with a loud _CREAK!_ Then he quickly retracted his legs, having forgotten to remove his expensive shoes. She slowly turned her head towards him, amusement spreading across her classic features.

"Now Joshers," She said sweetly, although jokingly condescending, "be a big boy and don't go cwimbing into the baftub in your cwothes" A faint blush crept over his cheeks, and he nudged her with his shoulder, earning a giggle. He grinned at the sound.

Josh had no idea how he'd gotten so lucky. Just when he thought his heart would crack in two from Alicia's sudden need to break up, he'd discovered her: gorgeous, witty, and shockingly smart her. As the sounds of the party behind them fluctuated, he slipped off his shoes and socks, and rolled up his pantlegs before plopping his feet back in. Then, just as suddenly, he retracted his feet again.

"Cccold!" He sputtered, causing Olivia to full on laugh.

"Ease them in," she suggested her expression a mix of amusement and adoration. He did as she suggested, then turned to face her.

"I'm so glad you found me," he blurted sincerely, then looked shocked that he'd let it slip. But Olivia's pretty smile just grew.

"I'm so glad, too," she replied, leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

That he couldn't quite settle for, so he lifted her chin carefully and looked searchingly into her eyes. But only pure joy was reflected back at him, so he did what any boy in his position would do: he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Olivia Ryan had always been a brilliant child. Her brain seemed to work in ways that others didn't, and she was curious about everything. Her classic good looks and charm carried her through fifth grade, when her extra-alert observations told her that Massie Block was on the rise. At that point, with girls falling all over each other to reach the top of the social food chain, she realized something: being unthreatening could keep her safe. So on the first day of sixth grade, Olivia Ryan started building her reputation as a ditz.<p>

It actually worked out pretty nicely. Through middle school Massie left her alone and never really tried to get rid of her, believing she was too stupid to do much harm and too pretty to not have as a partial ally. Olivia really did value Alicia's friendship at BADS, and though Alicia realized she was smarter than most people believed, she definitely didn't know the full extent of Olivia's brain power.

There was a bit of a misstep when she agreed to help Cam make Claire jealous at the beginning of eighth grade, but by sophomore year, all had been forgiven and forgotten. Cam and Claire were happily dating (fin-uh-ly), and Olivia transferred her crush to someone even more drool-worthy. Unfortunately, it was her proclaimed friend Alicia's boyfriend. Fortunately, no one ever found out.

She skated through high school, secretly in all crazy-advanced classes and less secretly on cheerleading and yearbook committee and dance team. She owned her b-list status, loving the notoriety without the pressure. She had access to all the cute Briarwood Boys through her somewhat friends in the PC, but never had to plan or host the parties necessary to hang out with them. She hooked up with Derrick Harrington a few times after Massie had once and for all deemed him OUT, but she maintained a soft spot for a certain Mr. Hotz.

During senior year, things started to change. While she noticed stuff about her surroundings and booksmart problems, her sharp observation skills also kept her ahead of the game in social situations. It helped that because everyone though she was so dumb, they rarely hesitated to share gossip in front of her. She could tell the girls she'd hidden in the shadows of for six years were about to fall apart. For instance, she noticed the way a certain Alicia Rivera seemed to be pushing an adorable Josh Hotz away, but in his puppydogness he was clueless. A trio of Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil were plotting to secede from the famous fivesome, while a desperate Massie Block was clinging on to everything she had. And dear old Cam Fisher? You could find him in a broom closet with Coral McAdams nearly any day of the week. Derrick Harrington and Kemp Hurley had surprised everyone by remaining faithful to Dylan and Kristen respectively, and as winter break drew nearer, it was clear that Claire had sights on a certain Chris Plovert.

The winter formal had to be one of the most amusing things Olivia had ever witnessed, with how hard Massie worked to maintain their image. She'd convinced the girls that with only a semester left of high school they should stay together as the most popular girls and then settle their growing differences when they ventured off to college. It made sense to Olivia, but watching from the outside, she knew they'd never make it to Prom. Still, it was funny to see them all lined up with their respective guys in the pictures. Alicia and Cam looked half into their dates and half bored. The other couples at least looked happy, but Olivia knew it was conflict between the girls that would be their demise. Claire danced a few too many times with Plovert, but it didn't matter, because Cam kept "going to the bathroom" and disappearing for long periods of time. Massie and Landon ended up skipping out early, they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and so at the end of the night the girls were frustrated and grumbled the whole way home as Alicia's driver Dean dropped them off. Olivia had a great time, dancing with Danny Robbins and a couple C-list cuties.

By March it was nearly official; Claire, Kristen and Dylan had been hanging out all the time without Massie or Alicia, Massie had invested herself in her relationship with that older guy, and Alicia had started cheating. The Pretty Committee was gone, and in its place, a trio of three down to earth girls, a slut in training, and a queen bee who was _so_ over high school.

They might have realized she was more than a dumb blonde that one time they heard the police were coming to crash a party and she managed to get everyone out of Massie's house and sweet talk an overweight policeman into believing there had not been over 100 drunk teenagers causing a ruckus just moments before they showed up. But everyone must've been too wasted at that point to remember. The first time someone _really_ got a clue of her intelligence level was when college acceptance time rolled around. Only one person bothered to ask her if she'd gotten in anywhere, and that was the evergorgeous Mr. Hotz. She remembered the conversation clearly:

"_Brown University," she replied casually, doing all she could to keep a straight face as his contorted into one of shock. "How about you?"_

"_I'll be up at Harvard," he replied, his face dropping from shocked to sad before adding, "all the way across the country from Leesh"._

_She felt a pang of guilt, knowing for a fact that Alicia's flavor of the week was badboy Griffin Hastings. Just as this thought crossed her mind, Alicia came strutting down the hallway. Once she noticed Josh and Olivia talking, she made her way over to them and put her hand on Josh's shoulder, batting her eyelashes in the process._

"_Joshie, I have something very important to tell you. Meet me at Slice of Heaven at 8?" He melted visibly and nodded with a goofy grin. Olivia cringed, not sure what Alicia was up to but knowing it couldn't be good._

"_I'll catch you later, Olivia," he said with his gorgeous smile and a casual wave. _

It was then that Alicia had broken up with him, a mere month before the end of the school year, and for a week all he'd done was mope around. She heard from Derrick that he'd make excuses to not hang out with them and stay home alone.

She couldn't stand the thought of such a normally lively guy being upset as someone like Alicia, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. But she knew she'd have to bring her defenses WAY up; as much as she had been pining over him for what seemed like forever, she refused to be a rebound. Especially with such a short time left before they'd go their separate ways.

She biked over to Josh's house after school that Friday, and was surprised when a cute little girl answered the door. She hadn't known Josh had a sister. Olivia stormed up the stairs to Josh's room and knocked three times, all business. When he opened the door to let her in, a wonderful friendship began.

A month later, they were the closest friends out of the PC and BB, and Prom was quickly approaching. A little part of Olivia wished Josh would ask her to go, but she knew it would be best for his healing process and for her heart if they remained friends. So she accepted the offer from Danny Robbins while convincing Josh to take Kori.

Because of her date, she rode to Prom in a limo driven by Massie's driver, Isaac. Wearing an emerald green silk dress and diamond jewelry, she had never felt more beautiful. The excited chatter of pre-prom excitement soon turned into clamoring for alcohol. Olivia sank back a little, not wanting to pregame Prom. It wasn't like she never drank, and she was always smart about it, but Prom is one of those things that she'd thought about her whole life, and she wanted to remember it.

"Who's the man?" Asked Derrick cockily as he tore open a brown package and held up a champagne flute that had been protected inside it. Foam peanuts spilled out but no one except Olivia seemed to notice. Massie gave him an approving grin and rolled up the divider between the backseat and Isaac before pulling the champagne out from the minifridge. Before Olivia knew it, she held one of the slender glasses in her hand while Massie proposed a toast. Landon looked at her transfixedly while everyone else rolled their eyes a little. Josh and Olivia exchanged sly looks, and when the toast was over, they both slipped their drinks to Alicia. Then Plovert pulled out wine he'd "borrowed" from his parents, and that went around too. Soon they pulled up at the resort, and everyone piled out. Danny grabbed Olivia's hand and tugged her ahead of the group into the ballroom, where the dance was in full swing.

She danced many times with Danny, a couple of times with a guy named Griffin, and once with Derrick. Then she got a bit tired and went to grab a sprite. Sitting down at the table their group had claimed, she went pretty much unnoticed by Claire and Kristen, who were talking in low voices.

"Who does she think she is? Snooki?" Claire asked, while Kristen snickered. Curious as to who they were discussing, Olivia scanned the nearest area of the dance floor, and spotted Alicia grinding heavily on an unidentified male, with seemingly a line behind her. She must have touched up her makeup after exiting the limo, because it was much darker and trampy-er than it had been earlier. Her dress had been hiked up and left little to the imagination. Even her hair was in a pouf. It was understandable that even sickly sweet Claire would criticize her.

Soon enough, Plovert and Kemp stumbled over and pulled their giggling girls to join Derrick and Dylan on the dance floor. They were polite enough to wave goodbye to Olivia, and Claire even threw in an apologetic smile. Olivia sighed and took a long sip of her sprite before putting it down and getting up to find Danny.

"Livs," Josh said, quickly walking to her side, "you will _never_ guess what I just saw". His face looked confused, like he didn't know whether to frown or burst out laughing. Olivia just tilted her head to the side and looked at him questioningly with her wide eyes, which seemed to throw him off for a moment.

"Yea? What did you see Joshers?" She asked, becoming slightly concerned. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Danny. Kori. Out in the hallway… occupied. By… each other." He laughed again, shaking his head. Olivia burst out laughing as well.

"That _would_ happen," she managed to get out between giggles, "_so _hilarious." His face was still slightly torn, which made her stop mid giggle. "C'mon Joshers. Let's get out of here for a few."

She grabbed his hand and maneuvered them through the throngs of dancers, as it changed from a slow song to an upbeat dance tune. They burst out a back door onto the sloping lawn behind the resort.

"Hey Liv's, check it out," Josh pointed while keeping his grip on her hand, "There's a lake."

"Ooooh, perfect," She squealed, pulling him down the slope and throwing her arms out, airplane style. She couldn't stop laughing as she took her shoes off before running out to the end of a long wooden dock.

Josh moved slower behind her, smiling at her outstretched arms and happy spirit. He jogged out to the end of the dock to join her.

"Soooooo Joshers, why is this so upsetting to you?" Olivia asked, genuine curiosity in her voice rather than aggravation. "I thought you only asked Kori cause I forced you to bring a date. I only accepted Danny's offer as a friend."

"Really?" Josh broke in then, "so he didn't upset you or hurt your feelings?"

"Not at all," Olivia laughed. "They'll be happy together. At least for tonight," she added as an afterthought.

"Well then, I guess I just felt like even though I don't like Kori, it's still a bit of an ego blow. I mean, Alicia, Kori… I guess girls just don't like me too much anymore."

Olivia laughed to herself and turned her big blue eyes to look directly into his before saying, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She waited a couple of beats before leaning back on her elbows and dangling her toes in the water.

* * *

><p>"Woah", Josh whispered softly when Olivia pulled back for air. Unconciously his hand went up to touch his lips, which made her smile. That was hands down the best kiss he'd ever experienced in his young life.<p>

His heart pounded as Olivia leaned in for more. As he got lost in the kiss he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Here was this amazing girl: gorgeous, secretly smart, and his best friend ever, kissing him. Making him the happiest guy ever.

In this moment, Olivia Ryan was the second definition. But he was sure that someday, she would be all three.

* * *

><p>So. I hope you enjoyed! I will update, GMTM soon, pinky swear. And there is this really cool place, called The Writer's Lounge: Clique Edition. You should check it out :)<p>

Hugs, Sky


End file.
